What do I Have to Fear?
by BeckyBerry
Summary: I shivered as I felt his cool breath on my neck, his lips tracing patterns upward sending tiny shocks through my body. His eyes were downcast as he lingered right above my lips not even an inch away and began to slowly lean in…
1. Must be my Imagination

Chapter 1: Must be my Imagination

I began reading, sitting cross legged on my bed staring blankly at the edge worn pages of my book placed before me. My eyes scanning aimlessly over the words printed there, though I was not paying attention to their meaning nor what was going on in the story. My thoughts lie elsewhere, wandering as they always seem to do…

_It started off with me just imagining myself dancing in the beautiful white dress that hung in my closet. The one that hugged my shape perfectly, to where it held fast and snug to my breasts only to flow out and open like a flower, ending right above my knees. Standing in a grand ball room, the floor cool and smooth like glass against my bare feet; gazing at the great crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that seemed to curve and soar above my head. _

_As if by magic, violins began to play sweet and soft music as I began flitting across the ball room floor much more gracefully than I ever could achieve in real life. Then one by one people began to appear placed upon my ballroom floor as if they belonged there. Stopping dancing I began watching in awe as they paired up and moved together flawlessly in across the floor._

_The men were dressed in clean cut suits that suited them perfectly and the women's dresses all breathtakingly beautiful. Sequins and sparkles of all sorts gleaming in the bright star light that poured into the room through the glass wall; out looking a lush and colorful garden. __**It couldn't get any better than this…**__I thought but oh, I found myself to be very wrong. Scanning the room, smiling widely at the immense beauty surrounding me, I noticed one boy, well; man would describe him better, standing alone. Somewhat discreetly the man's eyes began darting around as if looking for something or…someone. _

_His rapid eye movement didn't stop until landing on me of all people and he gave me a dazzling smile. Instantly my ears heated up in blush and my heart involuntarily sped up. I shot my eyes towards the glass floor, too shy to even look at the gorgeous man staring at me. __**I was probably just seeing things there is no way he was staring at me.**__ Beginning to inwardly scold myself for thinking he would eve…feeling a large hand gently raise my chin, pulling my stare from my reflection in the glass floor to see the man the hand belonged to. _

_It was the man from across the room, my neck was craned back just to be able to see his lovely face hovering a good foot above my own. Gazing at me with that same dazzling smile I witnessed from across the room plastered on his face. Up close it and he for that matter were even more gorgeous. I felt minuscule, compared to the gorgeous, dark haired, man towering above me. My dark brown eyes met his hazel ones as his deep and alluring voice chimed in my ears. _


	2. I am his Goddess?

Chapter 2: I am his Goddess

_**Feeling minuscule, for the first time in my life, compared to the gorgeous, dark haired, man towering above me. My dark brown eyes met his hazel ones as his whispered voice chimed in my ears…**_

_"I don't mean to tear you away from such a beautiful reflection, but when I ask a goddess to dance Id very much like the pleasure to see her face." "Are you asking me to dance?" I asked with false confidence. "If you wish to put it that simply then why yes, I am. Does my goddess accept?" he asked bowing with an outstretched hand, peering up at me through the brown curly tresses of his hair. _

_I stepped closer to the bowing man slipping my fingers under his chin slowly lifting his face to match the height of mine. Smiling at the gentleman I said "Though I am no goddess, I do accept your offer if and only if I get to know my courtier's name." Smirking at my response he said "Why certainly and all the while I do not disagree with one I am courting but I would have to in this situation for you truly are a goddess to me Madame." With that my hand was in his hand the other on his shoulder while his other hand was resting on my waist. Unexpectedly we began waltzing while the others were still dancing in circles oblivious to us._

_"We're dancing differently than the others…why?" I asked tiling my head slightly to the left "Well my dear I feel that it is more exciting to break away from the clones. Do you not feel the same way?" "Hmmm..." I said thinking out loud "why yes, yes I do. But there seems to be a problem here." I stated as he dipped me low to the floor easily pulling me back up. "And what is that fair maiden?" he said ever so softly "you have seemed to forgotten to tell me you name." I said with a smirk._

_He began chuckling lightly, the sound was melodious. "It seems so, well if you would be so kind to forgive me, my name is Samuel. Samuel Mason Thompson." He very proudly stated, "May I ask yours now?" "Why yes you may, I am Saranna Charnette Stevenson." "What a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess." He winked at me. Blushing I mumbled a thank you and averted my eyes to the floor away from his gorgeous eyes._

_As soon as I did I felt his hand lift my chin once again as I had done to his and the familiar voice say "You really must stop looking away from me when I speak to you. I mustn't miss out on a second of your beauty." I began stammering out a reply until he put his thumb to my lips to shush me. The gesture left me speechless all I could do was look up at him with doe eyes. _

_We stopped dancing and just stood in that position in the middle of the dance floor. I rested my hands on his shoulders and his moved to my waist, making me blush again with the contact.____I looked into his eyes and felt them transfixed on my lips. My breathing quickened in anticipation, of what I wasn't completely sure but apparently my body knew. As I felt his hands move towards my face, caressing the curves of my body leading to my neck. I shivered as I felt his cool breath on my neck, his lips tracing patterns upward sending tiny shocks through my body. His eyes were downcast as he lingered right above my lips not even an inch away and began to slowly lean in…_


	3. Why Must I Always be Late?

**Chapter 3: Why Must I Always be Late?**

_**A/N: In case anyone else is confused YES SHE IS STILL DREAMING IN CHAPTER 2 :)**_

_I shivered as I felt his cool breath on my neck, his lips tracing patterns upward sending tiny shocks through my body. His eyes were downcast as he lingered right above my lips not even an inch away and began to slowly lean in…_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**___Instead of hearing the beautiful music I only heard the annoying high pitched beep of my alarm clock; and instead of feeling his wonderful lips on mine all I was feeling was the book I fell asleep reading. **I must have fallen asleep daydreaming. Dang it! That was such an amazing dream. Why would I ever wake up from that? **I thought groggily.

Sitting up I took a moment to come back to reality squinting at the light that made my eyes sting. I shielded my eyes with my hands until they grew used to the light. I let my hand slide down my face feeling the dried drool down my chin. **At least Samuel doesn't have to see me think this. **Groaning I looked at the source of my dream killer, still blaring repeatedly, to only see that I was running late for school. "Oh, jeez I can't be late again Foreman is gonna kill me if I miss his class again."

Scampering out of bed I ran to the bathroom to shower. Moving faster than usual I stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out how many things I could get done at once. Deciding, I started the shower to let it heat up, then to grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a facecloth. Testing the water with my hand it seemed warm enough so I stepped in setting the things down on the rim of the bath. After cleaning my body, I globed the toothpaste on the toothbrush and did a quick run through rinsing with the shower water.

Setting the toothbrush back down and picking up the facecloth I quickly scrubbed my face clean and blindly reached for the handles turning until the water stopped flowing. Now awake I reached toward the towel rack to only find I forget to bring one in the bathroom with me. "Craaaappp" dripping with water I stepped out of the shower and to the bathroom door peeping outside the door to make sure no one was there to see my mad dash.

Thankfully no one was sprinting back to my room to grab a towel and dry off. Deciding I was dry enough I wrapped the damp towel tight enough around my torso above my breasts to keep it in place. While digging into my closest to grab some random clothes; my polka dotted boy-short underwear, black bra, some loose black cotton skinny jeans and favorite black t-shirt with its fading silver flower. Throwing them over my shoulder I began dressing piece by piece while wandering around my bedroom grabbing schoolbooks and the current book I was reading still opened to the page I drifted off reading.

By now I had all my clothes on and everything I needed on my bed so I began shoveling it all inside and carefully placing my book on top of the school books. **It's more important than the schoolbooks anyways...**Glancing at the alarm clock I remembered how late I was and grabbed my black ratty converse with the socks already in them slung my book bag across one shoulder and ran down the stairs, converse in hand, to meet my mom who was waiting for me on the couch.

Sitting up she opened the door and set the alarm on the house and I got in the car with her. "Do you want to stop for breakfast?" my mom asked sticking the keys into the ignition. _She was never one to care if I were late or not_. "No thanks mom I'm kinda running late today.'' while trying to slip my feet into my shoes without untying them.

Hearing an mm-hm from my mom before the car came rumbling to life; backing out of the driveway we began on the usual path to school. **I finally got these suckers on me**I began thinking triumphantly. I pulled down the mirror thing from the car to check my teeth. Running my tongue across them to feel for spots I missed.

"Ew." I said scratching at my tooth. I licking the spot to be sure I got the remaining residue, it was smooth and clean. I did one last look over my face and hair before flipping it back into place. I finally leaned back and watched the objects pass the window. **What time is it?**I went to check my phone **Dang it!**I thought pinching the bridge of my nose; **I forgot my phone on my nightstand. Oh well guess I'll just** **make it through the day without it. What could possibly go wrong?**

_**Note to self: never say what could possibly go wrong ever again. Its like asking for crap to go wrong**_**. For example on the way to school there was an accident out of nowhere and we ended up stuck in traffic for 15 minutes and as you can guess I was once again late to Foreman's class. Meaning I had detention after school today for an hour; doing absolutely nothing productive, if you count scraping gum off desk productive, which I do not. **

**Not to mention we apparently have a new kid in our class who all the girls in school drool over. It's unbelievable and quite sickening if I do say so myself. I couldn't even get to my classes without pushing through all these****girls that crowded around him and it just so happened to be my luck the guy had a class on the same hallway as mine. But getting to push through them helped blow off some anger this one thing made me off at everything and everyone around me. Today was just getting worse by the minute along with my mood. **

**So now I'm alone trying to calm down in study hall. To me calming down meant ignoring the rest of the world as if I was the only person in existence. And I did just that by putting my IPod headphones in my ears blasting the music and escaping into my book. I was quite happily and completely enveloped in my world of pixies angles and demons until some idiot decided to slam his books on the desk I was sitting at. Scaring the crap out of me and making me drop my book, losing my place.**

Sighing I slouched down into my chair to retrieve it and plopped it back down on the desk in front of me. _Well I guess that's a sign I should leave then, before my day gets worse_I thought. I took my headphones out my head one by one and started wrapping them around my iPod to keep them from getting tangled but stopped halfway through it. It wasn't until I stopped that I noticed the idiot who slammed his books down was staring at me with this goofy little smile on his face.

Putting my iPod down I tiled my head so that I would be facing book child I'd decided to call him. "Yes book child?" I asked since he obviously wanted something. "Oh well 'ello", he said with a chuckle, "I'm new 'ere so I thought I might introduce myself, you know make friends and all." raising my eyebrows at that statement "okay then. Two questions, I stated holding up two fingers for emphasis. One, why me when you've got every girl within a 5mile radius ready to hump your leg at your command? Two, it's not really a question but I'm wondering, just curious if it was me sending off a bad vibe or signal because I for one thought it was obvious that I was reading and ignoring everyone and didn't want to be bothered by a book child like yourself." I asked rudely _**why should I force myself to be nice to him. Karma be damned I'm letting whoever wants it have it.**_

And to that he laughed he full out laughed har-dee har-har "Oy you're a cheeky one aren't you?" he winked. I looked at him in utter disbelief _**this guy has got to be kidding.**___"Whatever kid I'm leaving I've got detention in 10minutes and I wouldn't want to be late now would I?" grabbing my iPod and book I shoved them into my book bag I left him there with his mouth hanging open looking after me.


	4. Too Much Touchy Feely for me

**Chapter 4: Too Much Touchy Feely for me**

After my little speech I can't help but to feel empowered turning down the currently numero uno Big Man on Campus, guy down and leaving him mouth wide open at the fact that I'm not interested. _**If he weren't such an ass and give such a bad first impression maybe I would like him. He was kinda cute you know blond, big blue eyes, pink full lips, and that strong jaw with their high set cheekbones. No wonder every girl wanted to hump his leg for a chance ha ha. Hopefully it'll all clam down once they realize he's just an obnoxious British snob. Or you know maybe not since everyone gets by on their looks and no one cares about personality or you know actually having a brain that functions and allows conversation in which I don't have to dumb myself down to make it somewhat tolerable. Besides if I were ever to be with anyone it'd be...Samuel...I can't believe I forgot about him about that dream oh jeez.**_

I bit my lip, the thought of it actually made me smile for the first time today. I could begin to feel that giggly girly feeling in me but then I remembered I was at school. _**This is no place to be emotional and especially not like that. Hormones, do me a favor and chill...at least until we get home then we can flip out about him and the dream hehe.**___I groaned out loud and realizing home was at least an hour away. Maybe even longer since Foreman seems be set on making my life a living hell.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to serve my jail sentence alone and someone I actually knew would be there. Crossing my fingers I stepped into the white brick room and scuffed linoleum floors. The room smelled of a mix of sweat, perfume, deodorant, and whatever other teen smell found its way into his classroom today. Then there were the rows of never ending wooden desks with the uncomfortable blue chairs welded to them. Which underneath hid wads of gum probably still wet with saliva, just the thought made my skin crawl.

Grimacing I turned towards the teacher's desk to find the man responsible for my torture, Mr. Brian Gencarelli Foreman, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Well Miss. Stevenson, glad to see you could actually be on time for something for _once_in your life." he practically spat at me. "Yes, isn't it just peachy?" I replied with mock enthusiasm. _If you're gonna play the game__that__way I might as well join_. "Would there be anyone else joining us on this scrumdiddlyumptious day?" I added with a beaming smile.

I batted my eyelashes for extra measure. _Damn I'm good at this game_ I happily smirked crossing my arms and shifting my weight on one hip. He dropped his smirk and spoke in a clipped, irritated tone. He knew I had the upper hand in the battle this time. "Yes, you won't be enduring this alone. What a _pleasure_for you." Still on my happy child act I retorted "And may I ask good sir who may be joining me?" His scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled out his detention sheet for the day.

"Yes Mrs. Stevenson a Mr. Alexander Broutos Perry will be joining you today." he said slapping his paper down and staring me down, waiting for my retort. For once though, I had none. My happy act ended there once I realized I'd be scraping gum off these desks with that British twit for an hour _if_ I was lucky. Though today's events had already proved that if I had any luck, it was bad and tons of it.

My jaw dropped, speak of the devil and he doth appear. Who knew the devil was British? The guy just made my blood boil and not in a good way either. "So nice of you to join us Mr. Perry, you'll be joining Mrs. Stevenson this afternoon scraping gum off the desks." he said and after Perry moved left the door soon to leave the building as well. _**That's it? No smart retorts? No hateful sarcastic comments? Wow, this guy just has it made. **_

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to turn around and see the sure smirk that was doubtlessly on that pretty little face of his. If I had to work with the guy turning around was inevitable and sure enough there was that nasty smirk on his lips. "Oh 'ello there sweet cheeks, pleasure see'n you 'round 'ere." he said cockily walking towards me from his post at the door.

Instinctively I backed away from him but ended up cornering myself with the small of my back against Foreman's desk. _**Crap!**___I bit my lip in fear but I was not going to look away from him. Letting my guard down around him was not an option. He strode over to me, taking his precious time to invade my personal space.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to be weak and run but I certainly did not trust him being so close to me. He towered over me leaving me staring straight ahead at his chest. I couldn't stand being so close to him. He may be an ass but that did not make him any less attractive.

I could plainly see the definition of his body through the skin tight shirt he was wearing. _**Gosh, why does he have to be such an ass? **_He got bolder and closer to me putting his hands on my hips and bringing them up to my face. I had to show restraint, I wasn't that easy to get. He probably only wanted me for a good fuck like the rest of the guys in school. _That _thought really set me off. Now he had no chance in hell with me.

"Back. Away." I gritted through my teeth, clenching my hands at my side to keep from punching him hard in the gut. "Oh now why would I ever do that darlin'? 'Specially when I quite like to be so _close_to you." he said pressing his torso against mine, I turned my head away from him to control my anger. I was right when I didn't want to be. He closed his hand around my jaw forcing me to look up at him. "Now listen 'ere doll face 'an listen good. I get what I want. And what I want is you, got it?"

"Well you dumb bloke you can't 'ave me and you never will so back off!" I mocked his accent and glared at him with all the intensity I could muster. Grabbing his wrist I firmly stated "Now you _will_let me go and never speak to me again after this. Got it?" "Oh yeah I got it sweet cheeks." he said releasing my jaw and putting distance between our bodies.

"Les' just scrape some gum shall we?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and sighed heavily. "Yeah, let's..." I trailed off still skeptical of his different demeanor. I grabbed a scraping tool and started to walk towards the desks feeling uneasy. I turned around to see if he was going to change his mind and continue harassing me. He noticed and drew a little halo above his head. I turned my head and kept walking bending over to being scraping the gum and I felt a hand slap my butt.

I jumped and squealed in surprise. I gripped the scraping tool even harder tempted to stab him with it. No, I stopped myself I'm not getting in trouble again because of him. _**He's not worth it**___I decided and continued scraping to get the job done. He stayed pretty docile for a few seconds at least so I relaxed a little. Only to be attacked again by his hands squeezing my backside, his touch sent shivers of disgust down my spine. I just sighed again and mumbled under my breath. _**This is going to be the longest hour of my life. So help me God I will never be late again as long as I don't have to ever be in close contact with Mr. Alexander Broutos Perry.**_


	5. Update and Apology

Hey guys I know I've been a bit lazy with this story but I've updated it and I'm rewriting it and fixing the errors to make it better for my fabulous readers i.e. you :D. I do promise you though the next chapter will go up much sooner. Thank you for your patience with me I can't explain what you guys reading means to me but just thank you thank you thank you.


End file.
